


Her City

by stormysunshine



Category: Sorry To Bother You (2018)
Genre: Angst, Bi, Detroit, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Lesbian, Mild Smut, Sorry to Bother You, Tessa Thompson - Freeform, queer, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormysunshine/pseuds/stormysunshine
Summary: Detroit knows where to go when her boyfriend, Cassius or "Cash" for short, messes up.
Relationships: Detroit/Black!Reader, Detroit/Reader, Tessa Thompson - Relationship, Tessa Thompson/Black!Reader, Tessa Thompson/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Her City

Y/N fell back onto the bed, giggling, as Detroit climbed on top of her. Y/N should've chastised her for finally coming over after three weeks, their last hook-up being a flighty endeavor in a bathroom stall, but Y/N didn't. Instead, she welcomed her lips with earnestness. Y/N combed her fingers through Detroit's loose, colorful curls, breathing in the soft scent of her skin and the pliability of her soft lips.

"Mmm." Detroit pulled her face away and bit her lip, that sneaky smile on her face that Y/N had grown fond of. "I missed you,” she said, kissing Y/N's nose. Her face went to the crook of Y/N's neck. She nibbled at the skin there.

"D," Y/N moaned, the join of her thighs spreading as Detroit made her home there. "What about your boyfriend? What about Cash?"

"Ugh," Detroit scoffed and moved to the other side of Y/N's neck. Her tongue trailed to her ear. "Let's not talk about him."

The frustration in her voice had Y/N silencing into submission. _They must've had_ another _fight_ , she figured as Detroit sat up and pulled her shirt over her head. Y/N reached up to touch the small mounds of her breasts. She flicked her thumbs over her nipples, and Detroit smiled, her mischievousness returning.

Y/N sat up and teased a dark nipple with her tongue before pulling it into her mouth, sucking gently. She didn't take her eyes off of hers. Detroit moaned, her head falling back as her fingers entangling themselves in Y/N's afro. They both giggled when Detroit pushed her back onto the bed. 

The artsy woman's hands ran down the length of Y/N's dark brown legs. "So," she began, massaging her skin, " _you_ can either take off your clothes..." She leaned down and kissed Y/N deeply. Y/N cupped her face between her hands as Detroit's tongue took a stroll with hers. Detroit sucked her bottom lip and let it go with a gentle _pop_. "Or...I can pull them off with my teeth." 

  
It was past midnight. Brown bodies glistened with perspiration, the remnants of their tongues on each other's skin keeping Y/N's heart ablaze. They lied side-by-side, quiet. Detroit ran a finger down Y/N’s arm, staring at her, but Y/N found it difficult to do the same. 

"What's up with you?" Detroit asked calmly, her dark eyebrows cinching. "You're never this quiet when I see you."

Y/N finally looked at her. She sighed, wondering why she could never articulate boldly what she wanted when in Detroit's presence. Maybe it was intimidation, that if she said the wrong thing, Detroit would leave her forever, and she didn't want that. But she was there, waiting for an explanation. What did Y/N have to lose?

"You only come to see me when you're mad at Cash. Sometimes...sometimes it feels like you're just using me to get back at him or something."

"What?" Detroit sat up, a few blonde tendrils falling into her face. She tucked them behind her ear, and Y/N had a full view of the perplexing and grievance on her face. 

"Y/N, you know I care about you."

"Then why am I just your booty call?"

"You are _not_ my booty call!" Detroit laughed incredulously. "We hang out all the time."

Y/N's face fell in indignation. "D, no we don't. Sure, we go to lunch and art galas sometimes, but it's mainly you either coming over to complain about Cash and then we fuck, or we just get straight to fucking and then you leave."

"So you're telling me you don't like fucking?"

"Do you hear yourself? Does that even _sound_ like the point I'm trying to make?”

"I'm _teasing_ , I'm teasing," Detroit assuaged, leaning over to pinch one of Y/N's nipples. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know you felt like that. I thought you just wanted me around when you needed a little...you know..." Detroit kissed her lips, "some attention." 

Y/N pulled away from her and stood out of bed. She pulled on her panties in silence, and it took until after she slipped on her tight T-shirt and shorts that Detroit finally inquired, "What's wrong?"

Y/N whipped around, all she wanted to say a sprinting riot in her throat that quelled into an easy amble once it reached her lips. She managed to get out, "D...I wanna be more than friends."

Detroit was quiet, and, such a rarity, she looked away. Y/N shook her head. "See? See why this can't work? You love Cash and you wanna be with him. I think I'm falling in love with you, but you don't want me in that way."

Detroit, Y/N’s city, made up of tall aspirations, rough edges, and colorful ambition, wasn’t truly hers. Did Detroit know that? That no matter how much they slept together, they weren’t actually together, and that wasn’t enough? 

"Who said I didn't want you in that way?" 

Y/N frowned. Their year of friendship was practically made up of sexual escapades albeit the occasional nights where’d they stay up talking about everything for hours.

"Actions speak louder than words, babe. I thought if anyone would know that, it would be _you_ , Miss _Rebel_." 

Y/N's eyebrows furrowed and she turned, walking out of the room. She went to the kitchen, needing a bottle of water. She was rooting around the fridge for a new one when she heard Detroit call, "Hey!" from down the hall.

Y/N rolled her eyes and righted herself to face her. Detroit had only managed to slip on her purple panties and Y/N could laugh at how ridiculous she looked with her wayward hair and tits out in the open. 

"Maybe it's because I'm scared to be with you," she reasoned.

Y/N scoffed, “Oh, don't give me that bullshit-,"

"No, listen!" Detroit held her face in her hands, her thumbs gliding across her cheeks. Hickory eye stared into hickory eye. "Maybe it's because I'm afraid of getting used to a good thing. My life has been chaotic since the day I was born. You know that. Radical ass parents and a hyperactive, radical kid? Chaos. Dealing with Cash's bullshit? Chaos. But when I'm with you?" Y/N tried to move her face away, but Detroit kept it in place. "When I'm with _you_ , I feel peace. And that's scary to me.”

"Why?"

"I can't navigate peace. I don't know what it feels like to _not_ constantly be crazy and bold and tireless. But when I'm with you...I just feel calm. And I don't know what to do with that calm other than..." Detroit sighed and dropped her hands from Y/N's face. She shrugged. "Being physical and...just wanting to hold you."

They were silent for so long that Y/N had to shift her weight to her other hip. Arms crossed, Y/N glanced up at her lover. She seemed so small, then. It wasn't often she didn't supersede her shorter stature with her boisterous personality, but Y/N saw her naked, figuratively, for the first time. 

She didn't know what to say except, "A therapist is gonna have to unpack a lot of that."

Detroit's eyes shot to hers, and a small smile spread across her lips when she saw Y/N's smirk. She went to her, wrapping her arms around Y/N's middle. She stood on her tip-toes a bit to reach Y/N's lips with a small kiss. "Sorry for being selfish," her voice was small, too. She did that fake pout she always did to win Y/N over. 

"You really _do_ mean more to me than just an occasional fuck."

"How romantic."

"You know what I mean. You're a great friend, a great listener, and can I _please_ just add I could lick your pussy all day if you let me–,”

Y/N would've slapped her chest if Detroit'd been a man.

"–but more than that...I think I'm in love with you, too."

Y/N grew soft at those words. She wasn't sure if Detroit was just telling her what she wanted to hear, but she couldn't deny the warmth she felt. 

"What about Cash?"

Detroit shrugged callously. "I can break it off with him _tomorrow_. I can't get with the shit he's on now, talking about how his promotion got him everything he has and on some fake woke shit."

She shook her head, annoyed, but looked back at Y/N with a tranquility that only seemed to be reserved for her. "But enough about him. If there's gonna be an us, let's just talk about us." She hugged Y/N, kissing the crook of her neck.   
  


Y/N finally felt the tautness leave her shoulders, and she let Detroit’s lips tickle her skin. Y/N sighed and massaged her scalp, tendrils of orange hair tangling betwixt her fingers. 

Her hand reached down and took a handful of Detroit's tight backside. Detroit pulled away, amused disbelief on her countenance. 

"And you were talking about _me_ sexualizing _you_?" 

Y/N walked away, giggling. " _I_ can do that; I was already in love with you, remember? _You_ have to work you way back to all this.” Y/N's hands ran up the curves of her hips. “Gotta make sure all that talk isn’t cheap.”

Detroit laughed and bit her lip. "I can work with that.” 

***

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
